Unova Moédex
by Time Cutter
Summary: Okay, I'm just gonna make this a Moédex File for every 5th Gen Moémon, and no previous gens. Anyways, this is an informational fanfic that gives information about Moémon and, in a way, my upcoming Moémon fics.
1. 000: Victini

******moédex**

_Common -_ easy to find  
_Uncommon -_ not so easy to find  
_Rare -_ hard to find  
_Super Rare -_ very hard to find  
_Ultra Rare -_ almost impossible to find  
_Legendary -_ only one exists

* * *

**Mo****é**dex Number: 000

**Mo****é**mon: Victini

**Species:** Victory Moémon

**Type:** Psychic/Fire

**Rarity:** Legendary

**Diet:** Victini loves macarons very much, but also likes meat.

**Ability:** Victory Star

**Appearance:** Victini has orange spiky hair, but the back part of her head flows down to her waist. She wears a brown headband with two long sharp 'ears' that forms a perfect 'V' when looked at from the front. Her shirt and jeans are cream-colored, and she is equipped with reddish-orange gloves. She wears brownish-orange shoes. Eye color is blue.

**Cup Size:** B

**Weak To:** Ground, Rock, Ghost, Water, Dark

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Victini is mostly clueless about many things, and loves to mess around with Moémon Trainers. She does, however, love her owners very much and would do anything to cheer them up. When making love, she is very skillfull at pleasuring her owner.

* * *

Yes, this was inspired by Espeon of Shadows' work, involving Moémon. I greatly love EoS' Moémon stories.

(This story was made for the sole purpose of containing information about Moémon that I will use in an upcoming Moémon fanfiction.)

* * *

**Currently Owned By:**

None.

**Previously Owned By:**

None.


	2. 001: Snivy - 003: Serperior

******moédex**

_Common -_ easy to find  
_Uncommon -_ not so easy to find  
_Rare -_ hard to find  
_Super Rare -_ very hard to find  
_Ultra Rare -_ almost impossible to find  
_Legendary -_ only one exists

* * *

**Mo****é**dex Number: 001

**Mo****é**mon: Snivy

**Species:** Grass Snake Moémon

**Type:** Grass

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Snivy are often known for consuming vegetables- most notably lettuces. They occasionally try meat, but only when pressured- otherwise, they hate meat.

**Ability:** Overgrow, _Contrary (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Has light-green hair that smoothly flows a bit up, in front of her head. Two curls of hair swirls in a circular pattern besides each of her ears. Yellow floating scarfs wrapped under her arms, the ends curved into the shape of a crescent moon, facing behind her. Wears green jacket-like maid uniform over a cute white shirt- the uniform is also attached to her skirt, but can be easily removed if looked at carefully. The uniform's skirt only extends to her sides, though- one could easily see her white panties and green tail, with an end shaped like a three-leaved palmate leaf. Snivy likes to walk barefoot. Has golden yellow eyes.

**Cup Size:** AA

**Weak To:** Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice

**Evolves Into:** Servine (Level 17)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Snivy are very quiet. They don't react much, so many thinks of them as shy. They do, however, take action when their owner is in danger. Many likes this Moémon due to its constant clinging to their owners. They can be curious in a lot of things- but mostly their owner's body.

* * *

**Mo****é**dex Number: 002

**Mo****é**mon: Servine

**Species:** Grass Snake Moémon

**Type:** Grass

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Servine can now eat some amount of meat, but usually prefers to stick with vegetables. They have gotten new favorites though- carrots, for some unknown reason.

**Ability:** Overgrow, _Contrary (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Servine looks similar to their pre-evolution, but have gotten taller. Their two hair curls has disappeared, replaced with a neat style of hair. They have a long hair-tail flowing down, often blowing towards one direction. On her head is two strips of hair that shoots towards the upper direction. Her scarf is turned into a V-shape accessory, and their clothes' shoulder-area is spiky with three edges. They wear a a green jacket over a light-green maid uniform, somehow being able to stand the heat. This time, however, the uniform is attached with designs of three-leaved palmate leaves, and covers the behind of Servine but not the front- people can easily see her white panties from the front. Her tail- still in the shape of a three-leaved palmate leaf- isn't going under the uniform, but through a hole on the uniform. Has reddish-golden eyes.

**Cup Size:** B

**Weak To:** Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice

**Evolves Into:** Serperior (Level 36)

**Evolves From:** Snivy (Level 17)

**Info:** Servine are still quiet, but talks more often than when they were Snivy. They develop the personality of a tsundere, which is why many Trainer starts out with a Snivy, wanting to evolve them to a Servine. These creatures don't really take the initiative when having sex- they prefer (but denies it) to be pleasured instead.

* * *

**Mo****é**dex Number: 003

**Mo****é**mon: Serperior

**Species:** Regal Moémon

**Type:** Grass

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Serperior only likes to be served vegetables. They also accept meat, but only from ones they deem as 'worthy of feeding them'.

**Ability:** Overgrow, _Contrary (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** These Moémon have long green-ish hair flowing down their bodies, from the front and the back, looking like most Tsunderes in animes and mangas. Also with a small string of green hair attached at the center of her head. Serperior wears a green collar made of grass, attachd with a red jewel around their neck. They wear a dark-green colored kimono, decorated with the patterns of swirling winds, colored light-green, and outlined with golden borders. Like their pre-evolution's uniforms, they leave an opening in the front- but this time, Serperior wears skirts made of grasses, so that no one would peak at their spot. Serperior also wears long white stockings. Additionally, they have a large royal white cape attached to the back of their kimonos. Another common fact is that each of their species owns a sharp emerald sword- but only some receives shining golden swords. They have red ruby eyes.

**Cup Size:** D

**Weak To:** Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Servine (Level 36)

**Info:** Serperior always sees others at the rank lower than themselves. However, they still contain the Tsundere attitude, but only towards other Moémon and towards compliments from their owners. They also get jealous easily as well, mostly when they even see their Trainer with another Moémon, flirting or not. Serperior has the ability to release a scent that increases a Trainer's sexual desires, but only once a month.

* * *

(This story was made for the sole purpose of containing information about Moémon that I will use in an upcoming Moémon fanfiction.)

(Each chapter may be edited/replaced occasionally, to go along with the stories I make.)

* * *

**Currently Owned By:**

None.

**Previously Owned By:**

None.


	3. 004: Tepig - 006: Emboar

**moédex**

_Common -_ easy to find  
_Uncommon -_ not so easy to find  
_Rare -_ hard to find  
_Super Rare -_ very hard to find  
_Ultra Rare -_ almost impossible to find  
_Legendary -_ only one exists

* * *

**Moédex Number:** 004

**Moémon:** Tepig

**Species:** Fire Pig Moémon

**Type:** Fire

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Tepig loves meat, especially spicy ones. They greatly detest vegetables and would pretend that vegetables are enemies.

**Ability:** Blaze, _Thick Fat (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Has dark black hair, but if one looks carefully, it is a bit brownish. The middle part of their hair, only towards the front, is colored yellow instead. On the center of their head, the hair is tied up like a ribbon, both ends bending a bit down like pig ears. Has tan skin and wears grey-ish orange clothes. Tepig loves wearing very short black pants, giving many trainers an amazing view of her legs. They also like to travel barefoot. Green-colored eyes.

**Cup Size:** A

**Weak To:** Ground, Rock, Water

**Evolves Into:** Pignite (Level 17)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Tepig likes to boast a lot, to the point that they will brag about almost anything- their cup size, their eye colors, their powers, and everything else you can imagine. They especially like to compete with Snivy's and Oshawott's species. Tepig can create a special heat that can arouse their trainer.

* * *

**Moédex Number:** 005

**Moémon:** Pignite

**Species:** Fire Pig Moémon

**Type:** Fire/Fighting

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Now prefers non-spicy meals over spicy ones, but shows their desire for some spicy meat once in a while. Has a more hilarious reaction to vegetables, too.

**Ability:** Blaze, _Thick Fat (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Pignite now grows taller and their brownish black hair turns completely black. Two strips/spikes of their hair, at the front, are colored yellow and a small patch on the center of their head glows orange, sprouting up like a pineapple's. They now wear a black headband in the form of rabbit ears despite being pig Moémon. Pignite wears a light-orange short-sleeved shirt and a red overall on top, similar to a certain plumber. Their shoes are in red shoes that can burn at will, unable to harm them though, and on the lower part of their red overalls are patterns made with gold. Their eyes are colored oceanic blue.

**Cup Size:** D

**Weak To:** Flying, Ground, Water, Psychic

**Evolves Into:** Emboar (Level 36)

**Evolves From:** Tepig (Level 17)

**Info:** Despite evolving from Tepig, Pignite still loves to boast, especially to Starter Moémon- _including Tepig themselves_. Pignite can be annoying at some points, but has grown a little more mature than their Tepig form. They also like to see themselves as princesses and loves demanding to be treated as one. At this age, they can now emit a stronger aphrodisiac-like warmth, not only arousing their masters but also making her pussy wetter in a shorter time- a trait most male Moémon trainers love.

* * *

**Moédex Number:** 006

**Moémon:** Emboar

**Species:** Mega Fire Pig Moémon

**Type:** Fire/Fighting

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** They love meat so much that they would eat as much meat as they can. They have a habit of stealing other's foods, only if they involve meats, often getting them some smacks.

**Ability:** Blaze, _Reckless (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** This species have long orange hair, with no traces of black, flowing down their stomach and back. Has one short strip of orange hair to the right of her head's center point, and a long strip of orange hair that bends down to the left of the center of her head. Emboar has a red collar wrapped around their necks, on fire (but cannot harm anything), with a blue jewel on the middle of its front side. Like all Serperior and Samurott, these Moémon wears a kimono- only that they are black, decorated with patterns of blue flame-outlinings, and covered in ruby borders. They also wear long pink stockings and black sandals. Additionally, similarly their rivals, Emboar have a large royal white cape attached to the back of their kimonos. Each and every Emboar, upon evolving from Pignite, will gain a powerful burning ruby sword, although they are mostly thrown away due to Emboar not knowing how to use swords. They have blue oceanic eyes.

**Cup Size:** DD

**Weak To:** Flying, Ground, Water, Psychic

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Pignite (Level 36)

**Info:** These Moémon likes to act cool and gets annoyed rather easily- but are good at keeping their composure as well. Emboar loves to mock others' skills and often tries to prove that they are better than their comrades in every way. Their species see themselves as queens. They also like to keep secrets. At this form, they can now use their aphrodisiac warmth to arouse their owners _and_ make them cum twice in a row.

* * *

(This story was made for the sole purpose of containing information about Moémon that I will use in an upcoming Moémon fanfiction.)

(Each chapter may be edited/replaced occasionally, to go along with the stories I make.)

* * *

**Currently Owned By:**

None.

**Previously Owned By:**

None.


	4. 007: Oshawott - 009: Samurott

**moédex**

_Common -_ easy to find  
_Uncommon -_ not so easy to find  
_Rare -_ hard to find  
_Super Rare -_ very hard to find  
_Ultra Rare -_ almost impossible to find  
_Legendary -_ only one exists

* * *

**Moédex Number:** 007

**Moémon:** Oshawott

**Species:** Sea Otter Moémon

**Type:** Water

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** These Moémon can eat anything- meat or vegetables or candies, etc. But their favorite foods are fishes.

**Ability:** Torrent, _Shell Armor (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Short, spiky but neat, light-blue hair. They have twin ponytails, one on each side of their head, their sides ending with the shape pf a palmate-leaf. They also have two dark-blue bumps appearing on top of each side of their head. Oshawott always have a white cloud-like fluffy scarf wrapped around their necks. They're covered in a turquoise (but mostly blue) dress, and under that is dark blue panties. Her short chubby tail is also dark-blue. Unlike Snivy and Tepig, Oshawott likes to walk _with_ (light-blue) sandals. They carry around a yellow seashell unique to each of its species, wrapped around its neck. Their eyes are colored like rubies.

**Cup Size:** AA

**Weak To:** Grass, Electric

**Evolves Into:** Dewott (Level 17)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Oshawott are rather shy and quiet, embarrassed very easily, but with Tsundere traits. Though they like to be polite and clean, these Moémon often (unintentionally) hits others when denying a compliment towards them. They are somewhat good at blowing their trainers.

* * *

**Moédex Number:** 008

**Moémon:** Dewott

**Species:** Sea Otter Moémon

**Type:** Water

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Like their previous Oshawott form, they prefer fishes more than other types of food. But they did, however, taken a deeper interest into candies.

**Ability:** Torrent, _Shell Armor (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Dewott grows only a little taller, but most notably her hair grows down to her waist. They gain a yellow oval button on their forehead, on top of their light-blue hair, and if pressed nothing happens at all. Their special yellow shell is now wrapped around their waist. Dewott now wears light-turquoise swimsuits. Their swimsuit is short, thus revealing her thighs very well, and their dark-blue tail grows a bit longer. They now wear blue slippers. Has emerald eyes.

**Cup Size:** B

**Weak To:** Grass, Electric

**Evolves Into:** Samurott (Level 36)

**Evolves From:** Oshawott (Level 17)

**Info:** They still retain their Tsundere traits, and are still shy and quiet, but speaks a bit more often. Only in the form of simple short words, though. Dewott are now the goody-two-shoes between her, Snivy and Tepig, and tries to avoid fights as much as possible. These Moémon are considered one of the best mate, as they are very talented in pleasuring their trainer's body.

* * *

**Moédex Number:** 009

**Moémon:** Samurott

**Species:** Formidable Moémon

**Type:** Water

**Rarity:** Ultra Rare

**Diet:** Samurott, despite their polite manners, are greatly in love with fishes and candies and would do almost anything to receive them.

**Ability:** Torrent, _Shell Armor (Secret Ability)_

**Appearance:** Their light-blue hair now reaches their foot- yes, that long. Mysterious auras and water also floats around them, able to be controlled. In the shape of a crescent moon, a strip of their hair bends down in front of their face. Samurott's hair are very spiky- when plucked, they can even be used as blades. Samurott wears a dark-blue collar around their necks, containing an emerald jewel at the center. They also wear kimonos, like their rivals- only that they wear _white_ kimonos with dark-blue borders. Underneath their kimonos they wear light-blue panties, and are always wet, giving off a somewhat arousing scent. They also wear a royal white cape attached to their kimonos. Upon evolving from Dewott, they receive a sapphire sword made of water- but still powerful- though few receives a golden sword. They have emerald eyes.

**Cup Size:** D

**Weak To:** Grass, Electric

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Dewott (Level 36)

**Info:** The perfect example of a Dandere. They no longer have Tsundere traits and only talk to members of their rivals' evolutionary line, like Snivy, Tepig, Servine, Pignite and etc. They are no longer shy, but mostly silent towards other Moémon and their master. Samurott still tries to stay away from quarrels, though, not including Moémon battles. They aren't the dominant types when having sex. Samurott doesn't show much emotions when having sex as well- but sometimes, they do show them intentionally though.

* * *

(This story was made for the sole purpose of containing information about Moémon that I will use in an upcoming Moémon fanfiction.)

(Each chapter may be edited/replaced occasionally, to go along with the stories I make.)

* * *

**Currently Owned By:**

None.

**Previously Owned By:**

None.


End file.
